SasuNaru ein Geheimnis jagt das andere
by Miyui
Summary: Als Naruto beschließt sein Heimatdorf zu verlassen und er in Konoha landet hat er noch keine ahnung davon wie sehr sein Leben sich verändern wird. Er muss angestrengt sein geheimnis vertuschen damit nich das gleiche passiert wie in seiner Heimat


Ich saß nun seit geschlagenen 5 Stunden in diesem Zug und war noch immer nicht da! Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht einfach umzuziehen? Ich mein klar, in meiner Heimatstadt gab es niemanden der traurig darüber war das ich fortging, ich hatte dort ja auch niemanden, aber ich hielt das umziehen im Nachhinein dann doch für eine übereilte Entscheidung und bereute sie fast

Nun vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen…Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki und 16 Jahre alt. Ich wohnte bis vor kurzen noch allein in Suna-Gakure da ich dort geboren wurde aber meine Eltern sehr früh starben. Aufgrund von ein paar Tatsachen die ich hier nun nicht näher erläutern möchte, war ich nicht allzu beliebt bei dem Rest des Dorfes. So fiel mir die Entscheidung umzuziehen und einen neuanfang zu wagen auch nicht allzu schwer. Ich war also nun mit dem Zug auf dem Weg nach Konoha-Gakure. Es war wirklich ein übereilter Entschluss gewesen, den ich vor zwei Tagen geschlossen hatte. Ich hatte also weder eine bleibe noch irgendeinen anderen Plan von Konoha. Ich kannte diese Stadt gar nicht. Ich hatte lediglich wahllos auf die Karte getippt um mir meinen neuen lebensort auszuwählen. Verrückt, nicht wahr?

Ich seufzte. Ja verrückt das war wohl ein passendes Wort dafür. Mir fiel ein, dass ich nicht einmal beim Grab meiner Eltern vorbeigeschaut hatte um mich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Ich bekam Schuldgefühle und zog meine Knie an. Im Grunde genommen war ich einfach nur ein einsamer, im Herzen noch kleiner Junge, der eine Heimat und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit suchte. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf die Knie sinken und seufzte erneut. Im Schneckentempo zogen dann auch die letzten 2 Stunden vorüber und ich stand am Bahnhof von Konoha. Wenn man es Bahnhof nennen will, denn er bestand lediglich aus einer schiene da es nur einen Zug gab der nach Konoha fuhr.

Hier stand ich dann erst mal 5 Minuten wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, obwohl ich mich ja eigentlich selbst verschickt hatte. Und wieder entwich mir ein seufzen. Gab es eigentlich einen Weltrekord im seufzen? Wenn ja, nahm ich mir vor ihn zu brechen.

Zögernd lief ich los um ein Hotel oder ähnliches zu suchen.

Ich musste jedoch bestürzt feststellen, dass es sowas in Konoha nicht gab. Das ganze Dorf wirkte auf mich irgendwie komisch. Wenn der Bahnhof nicht gewesen wäre könnte man glatt meinen die wären in der Zeit stehen geblieben. Nirgendwo war ein Auto zu sehen, es gab keine Restaurants und keine von Mädchen heißgeliebten Shoppinggeschäfte. Weil ich nicht wusste wohin mit mir, lief ich einfach zu dem größten Gebäude was ich fand und hoffte darauf das man mir hier weiterhelfen könnte.

Wie sich herausstellte konnte man mir hier helfen. Es war das Haus den Dorfchef´s, Hokage hatte ihn die Frau genannt die ich gefragt hatte. Komischer Name. Wie auch immer ich traf auf jeden Fall irgendwann auf eine große Holztür und klopfte an. Nach einer Zeit erschall eine Stimme drinnen die mich hereinbat. Zu meinem größten erstaunen war es eine Dorfchefin was mir den Namen Hokage noch komischer erscheinen ließ. Die schienen hier alle ein bisschen komisch zu sein. Die Dorfchefin war extrem großbußig schon fast widerwärtig war, besaß aber ein freundliches Lächeln. Nachdem sie mich gefragt hatte wie sie mir helfen könne, erklärte ich ihr meine missliche Lage mit der fehlenden Bleibe. Sie schien das Problem zu kennen, da sie anfing zu schmunzeln als ich es erzählt hatte. Sie fragte mich noch ob ich hierher ziehen wolle und als ich dies bejahte bat sie mich auf jeden Fall morgen noch einmal vorbeizuschauen. Danach führte sie ein Telefonat. Als sie endlich aufgelegt hatte, berichtete sie mir lächelnd, dass sie mir eine Schlafgelegenheit für diese Nacht besorgt hätte. Sie schrieb mir die Adresse auf und schickte mich dann ohne sonstige weitere Informationen fort.

Die Adresse war nicht schwer zu finden.

Mit offenem Mund stand ich vor dem Haus.

Es sah aus wie das weiße Haus persönlich… nur das es nicht weiß war.

Auf der Klingel stand der Name Sasuke Uchiha.

Ich vermutete dass dieser ein alter aufgeblasener Gockel war, der noch nie was von dem Wort Nächstenliebe gehört hatte. Als ich mich endlich traute die Klingel zu drücken öffnete mir ein Junge, der vielleicht 3 Jahre älter war wie ich, die Tür. Ich fragte ihn ob Sasuke zu Hause war da ich vom Hokagen hergeschickt wurde, da ich keinen Platz zum schlafen hatte. Er musterte mich mit einem Blick der mir sagte dass er mich für bescheuert hielt. Er seufzte. „Ich bin das" sagte er. „Was bist du?" fragte ich ihn. „Na ich bin Sas´ke Uchiha" antwortete er genervt. „Aber auf dem Schild steht SasUke." Bemerkte ich. „Ja das U wird beim sprechen weggelassen." „Wieso sollte man einen Buchstaben dahin machen wenn man ihn sowieso nicht spricht? Du heißt Sasuke und fertig!" entgegnete ich. „Sag mal spinnst du?" fragte er mich gereizt. „ Nein du spinnst wenn du mit deinem Namen nicht zufrieden bist" antwortete ich in dem gleichen Tonfall. „Du kannst gleich draußen pennen." schnauzte er mich wieder an. „ Mach ich auch!" war meine Antwort darauf.

Wütend stampfte ich davon und setzte mich unter einem Baum in der Nähe. Ich würde nicht klein beigeben und bei ihm angekrochen kommen. Selbst wenn jetzt der größte Sturm den die Welt je gesehen hat ausbrechen würde, mich würden keine 10 Millionen Schüsseln Ramen wieder freiwillig dahin bringen! Mit diesen Gedanken wühlte ich mir eine Decke aus meiner Tasche und schloss die Augen.

Sasu´s Sicht

Nachdem er wütend davon gestampft war schloss ich die Tür. Was für ein Trottel. Ich mein wie kommt er auf die Idee einfach zu behaupten das ich meinem Namen falsch aus spreche? Und alle anderen Menschen auch! Doch ich fragte mich auch ob ich ihn wirklich draußen lassen sollte, anderseits hatte ich auch keine Lust klein bei zugeben und dann die ganze Zeit von ihm SasUke genannt zu werden. Wobei ich Angst davor hatte wie Tsunade reagieren würde, wenn ihm jetzt etwas passiert, ich müsste dann wahrscheinlich Kopflos durch die Gegend laufe. Naja egal, er war schließlich selbst schuld. Mit diesem Gedanken setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch und versuchte nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Gegen 12 als ich fertig war, überredete mich mein Gewissen jedoch dazu, zu mindestens einmal nachzuschauen wo er schlief. Als ich ihn unter einem Baum in der Nähe unseres Hauses fand, war ich erleichtert. Er hatte sogar eine Decke dabei. Nachdem ich mich also nun vergewissert hatte das er die Nacht lebend überstehen würde war mein Gewissen befriedigt und ich ging daraufhin selbst schlafen.

Als ich um 3 Uhr Nachts von einem dröhnenden Donner geweckt wurde, wälzte ich mich herum und versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Als es abermals donnerte fiel mir schlagartig ein, dass der kleine ja immer noch draußen lag. Ich bekam Gewissensbisse. Was wenn er Angst vor gewittern hatte? Oder er draußen erfror. Mein Gewissen konnte einfach nicht zulassen das ich schlief und er draußen saß. Ich zog mich schnell an und rannte zur Haustür. Nachdem ich sie aufgerissen hatte peitschte mir der regen ins Gesicht und ich fröstelte. Als ich dann endlich bei dem kleinen angekommen war, stellte ich erstaunt fest, dass dieser immer noch seelenruhig schlief. Ich versuchte ihn aufzuwecken doch er zeigte Reaktion. So langsam machte ich mir Sorgen? Was wenn er doch nicht schlief? Ich nahm in huckepack und lief so schnell wie es ging rein und legte ihn in eins der Gästezimmer. Danach ging ich nochmal raus und holte seine Sachen. Als ich endlich wieder trocken war, zog ich ihm seine pitschnassen Sachen (natürlich außer die Boxershorts) aus. Dabei entdeckte ich unzählige narben die über seinen ganzen Körper verteilt waren. Ich versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken und zog ihm schnell ein T-Shirt von mir über, welches er, wie ich feststellen musste, als Zelt hätte benutzen können so zierlich war sein Körper gebaut. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm lieber wieder ausziehen nicht das er über Nacht aus dem Ärmel raus geschlüpft, dass Shirt dann nur noch um seinen Hals hat und er sich erdrosselt. / irwie klingt das komisch/ Diese Gedanken verwerfend, kam ich nicht drum herum wieder an die Narben zu denken. Ich fragte mich wirklich woher all diese Narben kamen. Es war schließlich nicht selbstverständlich für einen Jungen in seinem alter... wie alt auch immer er war. Nachdem ich also nun alles für ihn getan hatte was im Moment möglich war, ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer.

Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und dachte über ihn nach… dabei fiel mir ein das SEINEN Namen nicht kannte. Außerdem hoffte ich, dass er nicht krank wird, denn dann würde ich die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Seufzend drehte ich mich um und schloss die Augen.

Wieder aus Naru´s Sicht:

Ich spürte dass mir die Sonne aufs Gesicht schien und öffnete langsam meine Augen. Mir war kalt. Ich war in einem Bett, das in einem Zimmer stand welches ich nicht kannte. Wo war ich? Ich erinnerte mich nur daran das ich mich mit diesem komischen Sasuke gestritten hatten…(was für ein Idiot)…. Und das ich danach unter einem Baum eingeschlafen bin. War ich etwa ER gewesen? Nein das kann nicht, dann würde ich mich jetzt anders fühlen! Mir war zwar eiskalt und ich fühlte mich auch nicht besonders gut, aber dann wäre es auf jeden Fall ein anderes Gefühl gewesen!

Ich hörte schritte und schloss schnell wieder meine Augen. Die Tür ging auf und jemand betrat das Zimmer. Ich hörte wie jemand seufzte und sagte „Mhm, also immer noch nicht wach?" Die Schritte näherten sich mir und ich fühlte wie mir jemand das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Ich war total perplex. WER strich mir da bitte schön die Haare aus dem Gesicht? Und dann auch noch so sanft! Ich war schon kurz davor meine Tarnung aufzugeben die Augen zu öffnen, doch Person drehte sich schon wieder von mir weg und ging. Ich hörte die Tür und die schritte die dich langsam entfernten. Jetzt öffnete ich endlich die Augen und sah mich nochmal genauer um. Vielleicht gab es ja irgendeinen Hinweis darauf wo ich war. Ich stellte jedoch fest, dass dies ein ganz normales Gästezimmer war. Warte mal? Ganz normal? Ich war doch nach Konoha gezogen, gab es hier etwas Normales? Wenn ich mich an das Haus dieser Hokage zurück erinnere? Nein, es sah alles andere als normal aus. Hatte man mich etwa entführt, während ich geschlafen hatte? Scheiße dachte ich! Was wenn Sie mich entführt hatten? Ich sprang aus dem Bett und rannte in den Flur, Dort sah ich Unmengen an weiteren Zimmern. Ich schaute mich um. Keine Wachen oder sonstiges, eigenartig. Ich ging weiter den Flur entlang und hörte Geräusche aus einem der Zimmer. Ich schlich mich langsam heran und riss die Tür auf.

Jedes Wort was ich sagen wollte blieb mir im Hals stecken „wa… wi… wo. wahh. HÄ?"

In dem Zimmer saß doch tatsächlich ein Sasuke Uchiha (mit Brille) hinterm Schreibtisch und schaute mich mit einem fetten grinsen an. Ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen wie mein Gesicht in dem Moment aussah.  
„Willst du dich nicht erst einmal anziehen?" fragte mich dieser grinsende Arsch.  
„Okay" sagte ich. Warte mal.. „WAS" ich sah an mir herunter, aber zum Glück hatte ich meine Boxer noch an. Daraufhin rannte ich so schnell es ging zurück in das Gästezimmer. Nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen und mich dran gelehnt hatte, holte ich erst einmal tief Luft. „WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sasu´s Sicht

Nicht mal 20 Sekunden nachdem er total geschockt aus dem Zimmer gerannt war, hörte ich ihn schreien. Ich musste schmunzeln, irwie war er ja doch süß. Meine Vermutungen mit dem T-Shirt hatten sich jedoch nur teilweise erfüllt. Scheinbar war nicht nur aus den Ärmel geschlüpft sondern hatte über Nacht das ganze Shirt verloren... Seufzend schlug ich das Buch zu und ging zu ihm hin. Er war schon komplett angezogen. „Wieso war ich halb ausgezogen?" blaffte er mich an, obwohl ich noch nicht einmal im Zimmer war. „ Wie wär´s erst mal mit Guten Morgen und danke dass du mich reingeholt hast?" fragte ich ihn. „ Wieso sollte? Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten!" war seine beleidigte Antwort. Wieder schmunzelte ich. „ Du hast recht, ich bin wahrscheinlich einfach zu gütig für diese Welt" meinte ich immer noch schmunzelnd. Er ignorierte mich einfach stumpf. Er schien irgendetwas verzweifelt zu suchen. „Was suchst du?" fragte ich ihn." Das geht dich gar nichts an" blaffte er schon wieder. „ Gut dann geh ich eben wieder!" ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Tür. „ Nein warte. Also.. ich suche meine Kette. Hast du sie vielleicht gesehen?" sagte er bedrückt. „ Eine Kette? Nein, hab ich nicht, du hattest gestern keine um!" bemerkte. „Scheiße" rief er. „ Was regst du dich denn so auf? Es ist doch nur eine Kette, du kannst sie dir doch einfach neu kaufen." Ich verstand nicht wieso er sich so darüber aufregte." Nein es ist nicht einfach nur ein kette! Und ich kann sie mir nicht einfach neu kaufen!" er war immer noch auf 180. „ Wieso nicht? Nicht genug Geld?" Ich lachte. Auf einmal traf mich sein Blick bei dem mein Herz beinahe stehen blieb. Ich schluckte. „Hey das war doch nur ein Scherz!" ich bekam echt angst bei diesem Blick. Er drehte sich einfach um und ging. „Jetzt warte doch mal!" rief ich und lief ihm nach. „Lass mich in Ruhe" sagte er während er mir nur seinen rücken zeigte und seine Stimme klang alles andere als freundlich! Ich blieb stehen. Als er dies bemerkte lief er weiter. „Na toll was hab ich denn jetzt angestellt?" ich ging in die Küche und machte essen.

Wieder aus Naru´s Sicht

Ich musste mich wirklich beherrschen. Um ein Haar wäre es schief gegangen, ich lief so schnell wie es ging zu dem Baum und suchte nach der Kette. Da fiel mir auf das überall Pfützen waren und der Baum viele seiner Äste verloren hatte. Hatte es etwa gestürmt? Hatte mich Sasuke deswegen reingebracht? Mitten in der Nacht? Ich sollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen! Aber im Moment hatte ich andere Sorgen. Meine Kette war weg und das konnte zu einem großen Problem werden. Obwohl, nein eigentlich IST es schon ein großes Problem. Man denke nur daran wie knapp es vor wenigen Minuten bei Sasuke war. Wenn so etwas wie damals nochmal passieren würde, würde ich daran zugrunde gehen. Nochmal würde ich so etwas nicht aushalten. Ich lehnte mich total depressiv darüber, dass ich meine Kette nicht finden konnte an den Baum. Wieso passiert das immer mir? Reichte das was in der Vergangenheit passiert war nicht? Wieso war die Realität nur so unfair? Ich begann wieder einmal melancholisch zu werden und träumte von einem sorgenfreien leben. Von einem Leben wo all die grausamen Dinge in der Vergangenheit nicht passiert waren. Wo ich mit meinem Freunden zusammen In die Schule ging und mit meiner Familie zu Abend aß. Ich träumte von all den Dingen, die für mich unmöglich waren. Und die ich nie in meinem Leben erleben werden. Ich hatte mich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, dass ich niemals richtige Freunde haben kann denen ich vertrauen und alles erzählen könnte. Ich habe mich auch damit abgefunden niemals mit jemanden ganz unbesorgt und frei zu Abend zu essen und über die Geschehnisse des Tages plaudern zu können. Zu mindestens redete ich mir ein mich damit abgefunden zu haben. Genauso redete ich mir ein mit meiner Vergangenheit klarzukommen, obwohl ich sie lediglich in mich rein gefressen hatte und so tief in mir verborgen hielt, dass keiner je an sie heran kommen würde um mich von ihrer Last zu befreien.

Ein Schatten der sich vor die Sonne legte rief mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schaute in den Himmel und musste feststellen das Wolken aufzogen. Ich seufzte und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zu dem Haus von SasUke. Als ich dort ankam fing es gerade an zu regnen und ich konnte mich noch so gerade unter dem Vordach vor dem Regenfall retten, der stark an die Nigeria Fälle erinnerte.

Ich klingelte und SasUke öffnete mir die Tür. „ Na, wieder beruhigt?" fragte er mich. Ich nickte nur stumm und dachte daran zurück dass ich meine Kette suchen wollte. Sofort war ich wieder voller Sorge. Ich schaute ihn nicht an und flüsterte ein schüchternes „Danke". Es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben das es etwas gab für das ich aufrichtig und nicht nur aus Höflichkeit bedanken konnte. „Wofür?", fragte er leicht verwirrt. „Da-Dass du mich reingeholt hast weil es gestürmt hat." Stotterte ich hochrot zusammen. „ Du hast das mitgekriegt? Für mich sahst du aus als würdest du schlafen wie ein Stein, ich hab gedacht ich würde bald als Mörder bezeichnet werden weil ich dich rausgeschickt hatte!" „Nein, I-ich Habs nicht mitgekriegt a-aber ich hab die Pfützen und Äste gesehen und deswegen…." Scheiße man was war nur los mit mir? Wieso war es so verdammt schwer sich bei jemand zu bedanken?

Sasu´s Sicht

Okay~ das war komisch! Aber da ich im Moment selbst nicht so genau wusste wie ich mit der Situation umgehen sollte, patschte ich ihm einfach meine Hand auf Kopf und wuschelte durch seine Haare, die, wie ich feststellen musste, erstaunlich weich waren. „Du musst dich nicht bedanken, ich habe es eigentlich nur getan, damit Tsunade nicht auf die Idee kommt mir den Kopf abzureißen, weil du wegen mir krank geworden bist!" Obwohl das nicht wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, war es wesentlich einfacher damit umzugehen, wenn er dachte dass ich es nur aus Eigennützigkeit getan hab. Dann brauche ICH nicht zugeben, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe und ER muss sich nicht bei mir bedanken, was ihm nämlich sichtlich schwer fiel.

Wieder Naru´s Sicht

Er nahm die Hand von meinen Kopf und ging. Er hatte sich keine Sorgen um mich gemacht? Sondern nur um sich selbst, weil er Angst wegen diese-r/m Tsunade hatte, wer auch immer das sein mochte? Ich spürte wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten. NEIN, jetzt bloß nicht weinen, während ich zu dem Gästezimmer ging, welches mir gehörte, versuchte ich krampfhaft die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Aber hatte ich nicht eigentlich genug Grund um traurig zu sein? Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, schien sich jemand sorgen um mich gemacht zu haben, und dann wenn ich mich dafür bedanken will, muss ich feststellen das es nicht stimmt! Ich hatte das Gefühl das mein Herz sich zusammenzog und zu einen alles verschlingendem Loch wurde. Nein, nein nicht jetzt, nicht hier! Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen doch das Gefühl wurde immer stärker. Ich versuchte an etwas Glückliches zu denken, doch ich konnte mich nur an die falsche Freude darüber, dass man sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hatte erinnern. Während ich darum bemüht war, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren bemerkte ich nicht wie jemand den Raum betrat


End file.
